


The Rest is History

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Romance, Vampire Hunt, dean is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Summary: Certain...feelings are revealed when you get hurt on a hunt.





	

Dean Winchester was good at a lot of things. He was an protective and loving son and brother. He was one of the best hunters to ever live. He tried not to make too many lasting romantic attachments, and he was excellent at keeping his cool in a high pressure situation. 

There was just something about you that changed that. Almost from the moment he met you, Dean was smitten. You had this aura of powerful grace and beauty that drew him in. 

After that, you’d starting hunting with him and Sam on and off. Each time it was suggested that you join them on a hunt, Dean was not so subtly excited. Sam found the whole thing hilarious. 

This time however, you all were taking out a vamp nest. It was supposed to be an average hunt, one you’d all done many, many times in the past. 

If only things were ever that simple. 

The “nest” was more like a swarm. There were at least 30 of those things attacking the little hunting party. 

You’d all been split apart, fighting your own little sections of the hoard. With only a few taken out, all three of you were already drenched in blood and losing energy. 

One creature rushed you, teeth bared. Ducking, you hit him in the stomach, and flipped him over your back, springing up to behead the next. 

You spun, plunging a knife dipped in dead man’s blood into the neck of a third, proceeding to get more gross fluids all over you. 

As you flinched, trying to get the blood out of your face, the vampire approaching from behind. Before anyone could say “baby,” you had been thrown against the near wall. 

Dean saw this from across the old dirty warehouse the monsters had taken up residence in. 

“Y/N!” he bellowed, hearing the sickening crack of your form hitting the solid brick. 

From the distance, Dean could not see you breathing, and couldn't get to you quickly. 

Something snapped within the green eyed man and he barreled forward, bringing death in his wake. Practically all the vampires lost their heads as Dean rushed to your side, enacting vengeance on his way. 

Sam took out the few surrounding him in time to see his brother cradling you in his arms. 

“Come on sweetheart wake up.” Dean pleaded, pressing your forehead to his own. 

He could feel a faint pulse, picking you up with care and carrying you to the car, parked outside. 

It was one of the rare times that Sam drove. While his brother rushed to the hospital, Dean held you close, whispering small encouragements for you to keep fighting.

****

“Dean....what happened back at the nest?”

Sam’s question brought you out of the darkness you'd been swimming in for what felt like years. 

Interested in what Sam was talking about, you decided to keep your eyes closed. 

Dean's deep voice answered, “I don’t know Sam. Something came over me when I saw Y/N on the floor. I just...lost it.”

“Do you love her?” Sam asked. 

Your stomach contracted in anticipation of Dean's answer. 

“Yes. I...I love Y/N.” as he declared this, you were aware of his hand holding yours. 

You squeezed his hand, eyelids fluttering open. 

“You sure know how to make me blush, Winchester.” You teased. 

For the first time since knowing him, you saw Dean Winchester speechless. It wasn't until Sam nudged him did he reply. 

“I….uhh...how much of that did you hear?” 

“Enough.” you said with a wink. 

It was as you tugged Dean toward you for a kiss that Sam said something about getting coffee and left the room.

****

A week later, Dean was pushing you down the hallway of the hospital in a wheelchair. It was their policy not to let you walk out, and you weren’t complaining about the free ride. 

Before sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala, Dean swept you up in a searing kiss. For all his bumbling when everyone’s feelings were revealed, he could really take your breath away. 

With a lovesick smile, the two of you drove to the bunker. Over your week in the hospital, Sam had moved what little possessions you owned into one of the spare rooms. Granted, you didn’t expect to be sleeping in that room. 

During the tour, you held Dean’s hand. He explained everything in his own way, making you laugh. He could barely look at anything that wasn’t your enchanting smile. 

The two of you talked for hours over greasy diner food and Dean couldn’t help but feel like he’d found the one. Sure, you were stubborn as hell, but so was he. He loved everything about you, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. 

At some point Sam passed by, shaking his head good humoredly at the sight of the two of you. You had your feet propped up in Dean’s lap, laughing your head off at one of his jokes. Sam was happy for his older brother, but he knew better than to leave his noise cancelling headphones in the library. 

True to form, the tour concluded in front of Dean’s door. Soon enough, your hands were in his hair and his were on your waist. Breathless and grinning from ear to ear, he kicked the door shut with his heel. 

The rest is history.


End file.
